


Sugar Snowflakes

by nightmooncat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Gingerbread Houses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmooncat/pseuds/nightmooncat
Summary: Sebastian has an idea on how to lift Ciel's holiday spirits.





	Sugar Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> **Happy Christmas, everyone! I was super bored, and decided to just write up a little stand-alone for the holidays.**

Ciel sighed softly and stared out the window. Snow was falling rather quickly outside. He imagined that it would be a bit before the path leading to the manor would be too deep for any carriages to pass through, but he wasn’t sure. Unless of course he wanted Sebastian to clean it and that could always be arranged, he supposed.

They were supposed to be having a Christmas party that evening and Ciel was not looking forward to it at all. His sixteenth birthday had been several days previous and Elizabeth had insisted on celebrating that too. It was too many social gatherings in a short period of time, and Ciel hated being social. He also was not that fond of his birthday, so the whole affair had mostly been for the benefit of others, just as tonight’s festivities would be. 

There was a knock at the door, drawing him from his thoughts. He turned as Sebastian slithered into the room. 

“It’s almost time for the party to begin, young master,” The butler said.

So with a resigned sigh, he got up and followed Sebastian downstairs. He played his part of generous Earl well, as he always did, but really he just wanted to go back to his room and be alone. Well maybe not _entirely_ alone.

The party had barely begun when they entered, but within the hour it was in full swing. It seemed that everyone that Sebastian had invited on that obscenely long list had accepted, so the manor was filled with people. It was exactly the kind of situation that Ciel detested, but he pretended to enjoy himself, because that was the role of an Earl to his guests. 

“Why the long face, my lord?” Sebastian asked. “Look at how happy you made everyone.”

It had been about two hours at that point and Ciel’s patience was running thin. Lizzie had made him participate in a “Christmas waltz” whatever that was, and he was quite anxious to never have to do so again. At least Sebastian had done a splendid job with the desserts.

“Happiness is fleeting,” Ciel muttered. “It’s easy to capture, but hard to keep.”

“Perhaps not if you hold onto it hard enough,” Sebastian replied. 

His fingers danced along the Earl’s arm and Ciel moved away. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Attempting to stir your happiness,” Sebastian leaned toward him. He glanced downward pointedly. “It would appear that I have succeeded.”

Ciel blushed furiously as he realized his predicament. He glanced at the guests. Everyone was otherwise engaged. Perhaps they wouldn’t notice if he slipped away for a few moments. In fact, he was pretty sure that they wouldn’t. No one actually cared about who was throwing the party, just that there was one and they could eat and drink to their heart’s content.

“Sebastian,” He started, but that was all he had to say.

The butler began to walk from the hall and Ciel followed him, curious as to where he was taking him since this was definitely not the direction of his bedroom. Instead, they were headed toward the kitchens and Ciel became more and more confused as he stepped into the room.

Then he heard Sebastian lock to door.

The demon was on him in an instant and he barely had time to react before he was thrust up on the wooden table that food was normally prepared on. In fact, there was still a bunch of leftover bits from the various cakes and cookies, and those practically life-size gingerbread houses that were now spread out over the large buffet tables upstairs. He lifted his hand, finding it dripping with strands of icing from a leaking pastry bag. 

Sebastian’s lips crashed against his and Ciel groaned against the demon’s mouth as the other lapped at his mouth. His lips parted and tongues battled for a few moments before they found their rhythm. He felt the other’s fingers drifting lazily along the front of his velvet pants and he bucked into the touch, gasping as the other gently squeezed.

“So eager tonight, aren’t you, young master?” Sebastian asked. He licked along the icing covered fingers, his eyes beginning to glow with that familiar lust.

“Just go on,” Ciel said. “Finish what you started.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Sebastian replied. “You’re going to be the most delicious gift to unwrap.”

Ciel hummed at this, allowing Sebastian’s expert fingers to rid him of his clothing. He had figured perhaps Sebastian would just remove his pants, but it appeared that the other wanted all of him exposed and soon he was, feeling quite strange and making a mental note that they were going to have to procure a new table for the kitchen because he certainly wasn’t planning on eating any more food that came off of this one. 

The demon’s lips met his own briefly before licking a trail slowly down along his torso, pausing to pay careful attention to each of his nipples before moving on. He dipped lower, kissing and nipping at the pale skin, and Ciel’s back arched as the demon’s hot mouth closed around him at last. 

His hands moved down, tangling his fingers in the inky black hair as Sebastian’s tongue swirled around the tip, lapping at the precum already beading there. The other’s hand wrapped around the base, pumping gently, and Ciel wished he would go a bit harder; they couldn’t stay away too long or their absence would be noted. 

This thought was quickly driven from his mind as he realized that Sebastian had released him, picked up the pastry bag, and had now drizzled the icing all over him. It was slightly cold against his skin, having been sitting down in the kitchen for a bit, but the temperature was evened out as Sebastian began to lick at his body again, taking him into his mouth once more. 

He raised his hips, wanting the other to take more, but Sebastian gripped them, keeping them in place. It was quite frustrating but he found it equally pleasurable. Sebastian had always been good at this, and though Ciel had initially been disgusted when he first learned about oral sex, he found it was actually one of the activities that he enjoyed most. Well, that and actual sex, which…

Sebastian drew back slightly, his eyes asking if Ciel would wish for more. Ciel nodded eagerly and sucked in the two black nailed fingers Sebastian offered him. They didn’t really need to prep much anymore but Ciel sometimes enjoyed the feeling. And they had been a bit busy lately, so relations were few and far between. Sebastian turned him over on the table and Ciel rose shakily onto his hands and knees, while Sebastian climbed up after him.

He gasped as the digits spread him open, stroking around for just a minute or so before they were removed and Sebastian undid his trousers. The other’s length pressed against his entrance briefly before it slid fluidly inside. Ciel settled around it, fully aware of the stickiness of the table and his body, but ignoring it in favor of the feeling of Sebastian inside him.

The demon slipped in an out slowly at first. He was aware of the hastiness of the situation, but Ciel knew that he would want to toy with him first. He really was rather like a cat sometimes, always playing with his food before he devoured it. Still, he wasn’t about to complain, Sebastian was skilled and no matter what, Ciel would come out of it feeling sated.

Sebastian increased his pace, sliding fluidly in and out of Ciel’s hole and Ciel moaned as the other brushed his prostrate. A ripple of pleasure swept over his body and he tightened around Sebastian, smirking to himself as the other gave a low sound of approval. Victory was short lived however, as he soon found himself once again at the mercy of the demon, who began to thrust against his most sensitive spot with reckless abandon.

Ciel felt Sebastian’s arm wrap around his waist, fingers sliding teasingly along his abdomen, coming to curl around his neglected length. The butler thumbed the head, while his other hand kept a grasp on Ciel’s hip, keeping him in place and unable to move into the touch unless he granted it. It was exceedingly frustrating but felt quite amazing. 

Sebastian bent to press kisses along Ciel’s back, continuing with his rhythmic thrusting. Ciel tightened himself more around to demon once again, seeking to drag deliciously along Sebastian’s length. He could feel the other’s release spent inside him, filling him. Sebastian rode out the remainder of his orgasm, and slipped out from Ciel. 

The Earl found himself flipped back onto the table and Sebastian took him into his mouth once more. Ciel could feel his own orgasm pooling in the pit of his stomach as the demon’s tongue poked into the slit and he came with a soft string of muffled curses.

He lay on the wooden table, surrounded by a bunch of bowls, whisks and spoons. There was flour dusted all over everything and he was sure that his entire skin and hair was crusted with icing. His senses felt heightened and he wished that he could just stay there, body thrumming with pleasure, for the rest of the year.

“Merry Christmas, young master,” Sebastian purred, lips lightly tracing over the other’s neck. “I daresay we shall have to clean up this mess before you rejoin your guests.”


End file.
